Harry's future adventures
by avidfan
Summary: 9 years later, Albus is having trouble with finding a teacher for DADA,there is a new dark lord arising, harry is an auror, but why does he have a 9 year old boy with him?


The Headmasters trouble  
  
"Albus" Minerva McGonagall had just entered his office to see what he was planning to do about the Defense against the dark arts teacher. "Come in Minerva" he said as he seated himself in his big chair behind his desk. He knew what she had come about but decided to pretend he didn't. "What's the matter?"  
  
Coming forward she asked "Albus I was just wondering if you had found a placement for the defense class yet".  
  
Minerva had been at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for many years teaching transfiguration, and, she knew that since Harry Potter first year at Hogwarts they had found it extremely difficult to find a permanent placement teacher for the class.  
  
Albus gazed at her through his half-moon shaped spectacles; no he had not found a placement for the class because everyone seemed to think that it was cursed or something. Pathetic, he thought.  
  
For the past nine years, since Harry left Dumbledore had to rely on people at the ministry of magic and for one year his potions master Severus Snape to teach both potions and Defense against the dark arts.  
  
He wouldn't dare allow Severus to fully take the job of the defense teacher because of how much delight he knew he would have to see young students get hurt by doing the spells wrong.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that I have not Minerva, it seems that we may have to repeat the use of the ministry"  
  
Each year he had to rely on the ministry, he got someone who was either stuck up or thought themselves better than others or someone who would barely teach the students practical spells.  
  
Minerva sighed in frustration; she had hated the ministry's teachers since Delores Umbridge had hit her with five stunning spells in the chest. "Is there really no-one that would take the job" she asked at a little more desperate than what she would have liked.  
  
Albus looked at her, he knew why she hated the ministry teachers and he couldn't help feeling that it was his fault, since he wasn't there to protect her, like he had been many years before.  
  
In a sympathetic tone he answered her "I'm afraid not, it seems that most of the people are afraid of taking it because f past events" Seeing the look of disappointment he added "Minerva if they really bother you, I could ask professor Flitwick again if he would reconsider taking the defense job". Professor Flitwick had retired from his charm class after training a replacement for Dumbledore, the professor now was Hermione Granger. A year ago Dumbledore had asked him if he would do the job but he just didn't want to because he thought he wouldn't be good enough.  
  
Knowing it was useless to try and get him to accept, Minerva said "No it's ok Albus, I'll just have to put up with them", before he could say anything she added "and besides I doubt he would take it after already declining".  
  
Nodding his head in agreement he slowly got out of his chair and advanced to her side of the desk. Placing a hand on her shoulder he spoke "Minerva I'll try and get a decent teacher this year, and I will not allow him or her to pester you this year". She thought about his comforting words.  
  
Since being attacked by Umbridge each teacher from the ministry found it both humiliating and childish whenever they brought it up, but she knew that Dumbledore would keep to his word.  
  
With a loud sigh she agreed "Alright Albus, but I swear I'm getting really ticked off with them all". She turned away from him and walked towards the door. She opened it, turned around and asked. "What should I tell Severus, he still wants the job you know?"  
  
Of course he knew he still wanted it, but he wasn't going to let him have it. "Just tell him we are going to have someone from the ministry" Dumbledore said simply, looking at her.  
  
Albus waited until he was sure she was gone, he then sat back behind his desk, got out a piece of parchment and some ink and began to write to the ministry of magic about the defense against the dark arts teacher.  
  
"I hope they send someone useful this year" he thought. 


End file.
